My stupid boy
by Ichizuki Takumi
Summary: naruto bocah hyperactive, tidak juga mendapatkan pacar. namun ternyata ada juga yang menyatakan cinta padanya. oneshoot.


_**Ichizuki**_

.

.

Mohon jangan bunuh saya karena belum menyelesaikan fict horror dan perjodohan, malah bikin fict lain.

Cerita ini mungkin sudah umum. Jadi kalau ada yang merasa keberatan, saya akan menghapus fict ini. Jadi jangan kirim flame ya.

.

.

_Happy reading…_

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**My stupid boy**

**By Ichizuki_Takumi**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rated : K**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ !**

**My stupid boy**

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui. Naruto adalah sosok hyperactive yang selalu bertindak sesuka hati. Kali ini kita bisa melihat kebiasaannya sehari-hari, yaitu mencari pacar. Rupanya dia ingin merubah status jomblonya.

Sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi kelas 2b, saat Naruto melancarkan aksinya dalam menembak cewek. Dan sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari pula kisah penolakan tersadis yang diterima oleh Naruto.

'Naruto.' Inilah dia. Satu-satunya gadis yang mempunyai reaksi lembut terhadap kisah perjuangan Naruto. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau gadis Hyuuga ini menyukai Naruto. Gadis yang selalu memberikan perhatian kepadanya, mendukung apa yang dilakukannya, serta gadis yang mencintainya apa adanya.

Namun sayang, orang yang dicintai tidak peka terhadap perasaan sang gadis. Entah hal itu bodoh atau lebih parah lagi, Naruto malah menganggap Hinata seperti adiknya sendiri. Wajah yang manis di tambah rona merah yang membuatnya tambah manis. Siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki adik seperti boneka seperti dia. Apalagi Hinata-lah satu-satunya cewek yang perhatian terhadap si pirang. Tidak seperti cewek lain yang selalu memberi bogem mentah setiap Naruto bicara pada mereka. Apa salahnya sih, kalau hanya mengobrol. Pengecualian untuk Naruto. Cewek-cewek sudah hafal, tiap kali ngobrol dengan Naruto, pasti ujung-ujungnya dia ngajak jadian.

"Payah! Masa ditembak orang setampan aku, mereka menolak semua?"

Inilah ujung perjuangan masa muda Naruto, yaitu curhat pada teman sebangkunya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebuah seringai tipis terpasang pada wajah stoic itu. "Siapa lagi, Dobe?"

Pertanyaan sehari-hari yang belum pernah absent dari bibir teman sebangkunya. Meski pendek, setidaknya dia sudah berusaha bertanya.

"Tenten…kalau nolak biasa saja kenapa? Tidak usah pakai sejata seperti itu kan? Huh," kekesalan menghampiri sang pemilik rambut pirang itu.

Bagaiman tidak kesal, kalau sebuah kunai -pisau- hampir saja merenggut nyawanya tepat setelah dia menyatakan cinta. Kalau saja dia tidak refleks menghindar, pasti namanya akan kondang dibicarakan sebagai jomblo seumur hidup. Sungguh mengenaskan bukan?

"Dasar Dobe. Dia sudah punya pacar."

Hyuuga Neji-lah kekasih Tenten. Keturunan Hyuuga yang mempunyai aliran matrial arts sendiri. Entah akan jadi apa kalau Neji tau bahwa Naruto menyatakan cinta pada Tenten. Di tambah lagi Hinata adik kesayangannya menyukai Naruto, mungkin tubuh Naruto akan berakhir di tiang gantungan.

"Biar saja. Siapa tau dia berpaling padaku."

Merasa mendengar kata-kata itu tiap hari, Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak menyangka akan menyetujui julukan untuk kawan sebangkunya itu 'Tidak tau malu'.

"Ah, ada Sakura. Coba tembak ah…"

"Bukannya kemarin kau sudah menembaknya?" ternyata Sasuke tidak juga mengerti alasan Naruto.

"Yah, siapa tau dia berubah pikiran," itulah alasannya. Entah kenapa Naruto tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan meski sehari pun. Hampir tiap hari dia menyatakan cinta pada teman-teman cewek di kelasnya. Dan tiap hari pula Naruto mendapat penolakan mentah-mentah.

-Dhieessss-

Suara itu lagi. Suara itu sudah biasa didengar di kelas ini. Mereka sudah menganggap suara itu sebagai angin lalu. Tidak heran juga kalau lama-lama kepala si pirang akan gegar otak. Pantas saja kebodohannya tidak sembuh-sembuh.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu," gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeram dengan tangan yang mengepal di udara lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Naruto sudah kebal dengan mantra-mantra pengusir itu.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mau jadi pacar-kuuuu….." sepertinya kali ini mantra pengusirnya berfungsi dengan baik, sehingga membuatnya mencapai batas keputus asaan. Pemuda pirang itu akhirnya berteriak frustasi. Dia masih berdiri di depan kelas sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sungguh tak tau malu. Itulah pikiran teman-temannya.

"Masih ada."

Semua mata beralih kearah sumber suara. Sasuke yang berada di pojok ruangan bersuara dengan intonasi yang sedikit keras. Sekarang yang jadi pertanyaan, 'apa dia akan mengatakan kalau Hinata sebenarnya menyukai si pirang?'

"Masih ada yang diam-diam menyukaimu," si raven berjalan ke depan kelas, menghampiri si pirang.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, wajah Hinata kini memerah.

"Siapa?"

Ternyata si pirang masih belum peka. Dan itu membuat wajah gadis Hyuuga semakin memerah, detak jantungnya pun sampai terdenganr di telinga. Semua mata memandang wajah merah Hinata sejenak lalu kembali menatap si raven yang sudah berada di hadapan si pirang.

"Dia ada di kelas ini."

Ternyata si raven benar-benar akan membocorkan rahasia umum itu, fakta tentang isi hati gadis Hyuuga. Naruto celingukan memandang seisi kelas. Dia merasa sudah pernah menyatakan cinta pada mereka semua. Ternyata dia memang tidak menyadari satu nama yang belum ada di daftar incarannya.

"Siapa sih?" Pandangan bertanya melekat erat di wajah si pirang. Dia penasaran juga, ingin tau gadis mana yang menyukainya.

"…"

"…"

"Aku."

Kini pandangan si pirang tergantikan dengan raut keterkejutan. Tidak hanya dia, semua yang berada di kelas itu juga tidak kalah kagetnya. Mereka terpaku dengan mata yang membelalak. Bahkan Hinata yang wajahnya sudah merah serta jantung yang tidak berhenti deg-degan menunggu namanya dilontarkan, kini pingsan begitu mendengar satu kata itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat si raven membuktikan rasa cintanya dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir. Ciuman sepihak itu kini semakin dalam, si raven mengeratkan diri mereka agar menyatu. Si pirang tidak bereaksi, dia masih terpaku dengan mata yang membelalak tidak percaya. Sampai akhirnya si raven melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mata biru di hadapannya. Onyx bertemu Saphire.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, my stupid boy?"

"APPUAAAA…" teriakan kompak dari kelas 2b, yang bahkan menyaingi para supporter bola menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Tak lupa mereka meninggalkan tetesan merah pekat yang keluar dari hidung.

Karena baru pertama kali ditembak, tanpa sadar si pirang menganggukkan kepala, tak peduli yang menembak dirinya itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Seringai kembali menghias bibir si raven. Dia kembali menawan bibir si pirang. Kali ini tindakan si raven tidak sia-sia, karena kali ini pula si pirang membalas ciumannya dan mulai melingkarkan keuda tangannya di leher jenjang Sasuke.

"Gyyaaaa…."

Sepertinya sekarang kita sudah menemukan satu lagi orang yang tidak tau malu, yaitu Uchiha Ssuke.. Dan akhirnya terciptalah julukan 'Pasangan Tidak Tau Malu' untuk mereka berdua; Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

.

-OWARI-

.

-OMAKE-

Pulang sekolah.

"Kalian berdua dihukum membersihkan kelas ini sampai benar-benar bersih," seru seorang guru yang mempunyai tanda melintang di hidungnya.

"Hn," seringai muncul di bibir merah Sasuke. "Asal dengan my stupid boy, bagiku tidak masalah," ujarnya sambil mencium punggung tangan Naruto. Wajah empunya tangan memerah mendapat reaksi dari kekasih barunya.

Iruka -nama guru itu- memukul dahinya pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Dasar, kalian ini," Iruka menggeram kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Mari bermain, Dobe."

"Haa….?"

Sepertinya antenna Naruto tidak bisa mendeteksi adanya gelombang bahaya yang dipancarkan oleh si raven.

Silahkan usulkan padanya untuk segera menggantinya dengan parabola yang jangkauannya kuat.

.

.

-END-

.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

RnR?


End file.
